1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to telecommunications systems and methods for providing voice communication over the Internet, and specifically to allowing mobile subscribers to receive calls from the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN) during an Internet session.
2. Background and Objects of the Present Invention
Cellular telecommunications is one of the fastest growing and most demanding telecommunications applications ever. Today it represents a large and continuously increasing percentage of all new telephone subscriptions around the world. Cellular networks have evolved into two different networks. The European cellular network uses the Global System for Mobile Communication (GSM) digital mobile cellular radio system. In the United States, cellular networks are still primarily analog, but many North American cellular networks have begun deploying SS7 to support access of remote databases. European cellular networks have always relied on SS7 for their signaling requirements. However, GSM is currently operated in North America in a newly reserved frequency band in the 1900 MHZ range. The revised GSM standard is also known as Personal Communication Services 1900 or PCS 1900. FIG. 1 illustrates the typical components of a GSM/PCS 1900 wireless communications system 10.
The GSM/PCS 1900 wireless communications system 8 is located within a geographical area serviced by a single provider, hereinafter referred to as the Public Land Mobile Network (PLMN) 10. The basic components of the wireless communications system 10 are a Base Station System (BSS) 25, a Mobile Switching Center (MSC) 14 and a Mobile Station (MS) 20. At least one BSS 25 is deployed within the PLMN 10. The BSS 25 acts as an interface between the MSC 14 and a plurality of MSs 20. The MS 20 may be a mobile wireless telephone, a pager or other equipment. The MS 20 may not access the GSM/PCS 1900 wireless communications system 10 without providing subscriber specific data for the MS 20. This data is provided through use of a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) card 13 which is plugged into the MS 20, or other memory. The SIM card 13 allows the subscriber to access the network through any MS 20 in which the subscriber has inserted their SIM card 13. The SIM card 13 includes such data as a subscriber authentication key, the International Mobile Subscriber Identity (IMSI) number, temporary network data, service related data (e.g. language preference), charging information and other data.
The BSS 25 includes a Base Transceiver Station (BTS) 24 and a Base Station Controller (BSC) 23. The BTS 24 operates as a transceiver for transmitting and receiving data and control messages to and from the MS 20 over the air interface. The BSS 25 is connected to the MSC 14 through dedicated telephone lines through an A-interface 15. Also connected to the MSC 14 is a Visitor Location Register (VLR) 16 and a Home Location Register (HLR) 26. The HLR 26 is a database maintaining all subscriber information, e.g., user profiles, current location information, International Mobile Subscriber Identity (IMSI) numbers, and other administrative information. The HLR 26 may be co-located with a given MSC 14, integrated with the MSC 14, or alternatively can service multiple MSCs 14, the latter of which is illustrated in FIG. 2. The MSC/VLR areas 12 include a plurality of Location Areas (LA) 18, which are defined as that part of a given MSC/VLR area 12 in which a mobile station (MS) 20 may move freely without having to send update location information to the MSC/VLR area 12 that controls the LA 18. Each Location Area 12, in turn, is divided into a number of cells 22, each of which has at least one BTS 24.
The VLR 16 is a database containing information about all of the MSs 20 currently located within the MSC/VLR area 12. If a MS 20 roams into a new MSC/VLR area 12, the VLR 16 connected to that MSC 14 will request data about that Mobile Station (terminal) 20 from the HLR database 26 (simultaneously informing the HLR 26 about the current location of the MS 20). Accordingly, if the user of the MS 20 then wants to make a call, the local VLR 16 will have the requisite identification information without having to reinterrogate the HLR 26. In the aforedescribed manner, the VLR and HLR databases 16 and 26, respectively, contain various subscriber information associated with a given MS 20.
An interworking function (IWF) 17 within the MSC 14 links the wireless communications system 10 to the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN) 19. The MSC 14 and IWF 17 control the switching of incoming calls to various BSSs 25 and the interfacing of outgoing calls to the PSTN 19.
With reference now to FIG. 2 of the drawings, a separate network that provides packet data communications is known as the xe2x80x9cInternetxe2x80x9d. The Internet is based on the Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP protocol), which was developed as a standard protocol to allow different types of computers to exchange electronic mail and other files over a network. The TCP/IP Protocol specifies the addressing of nodes on the Internet and provides a method of sending packets of data from one node to another. The TCP or Transmission Control Protocol is an application implemented on top of the IP to provide reliable delivery of the data packets end-to-end.
Typically, an Internet session begins by an Internet user 200, e.g., a computer, dialing the access number for a specific Internet Service Provider (ISP) 260. This call is then routed from the Internet user""s end office 210, e.g., a Service Switching Point (SSP) for a wireline Internet user, or a Mobile Switching Center (MSC) for a wireless Internet user, to an end office (local access point) 220 where the ISP 260 resides. Finally, a Point-to-Point (PPP) protocol or Serial Line Internet Protocol (SLIP) connection is established between the computer""s 200 modem and the ISP 260. During a session, digital data is exchanged over the subscriber""s line using the standard TCP/IP protocol in the form of packets.
All that is required for use of the Internet 260 for telephony purposes is a sound card mounted in a personal computer (PC), a microphone, a pair of speakers connected to the sound card, and a telephony application (software) that recognizes the sound card. Bidirectional voice communication between two telephony applications is then possible, e.g., a subscriber can make and receive calls to or from another PC or the public PSTN.
Currently, the industry is developing systems and methods for allowing a subscriber to make and receive calls on the wireline subscriber line to which a modem is connected during an Internet session. This simultaneous telephony and Internet access over a single Plain Old Telephone Service (POTS) access line, which is not a digital line, is achieved by transforming an incoming POTS call into an Internet phone call when the access line is busy, using modem communications between the subscriber""s host computer 200 and an ISP 260. With this technology, it will soon also be possible to place telephone calls by an on-line subscriber through the Internet phone application towards a normal POTS subscriber. This can be accomplished by the Internet phone service being terminated in a voice gateway node to the POTS network, which then routes and carries the phone call.
For wireless applications, the MS is typically connected to the Internet either by use of a Direct Access (DA) service or by a call connection to an Internet Service Provider (ISP), as described in FIG. 2 of the drawings. However, existing technology does not allow a mobile/cellular system to act as the access network for the called or calling party. Therefore, a mobile subscriber cannot receive incoming calls over the mobile station when it is connected to a modem on a computer during an Internet session.
It is therefore an object of the invention to enable a mobile subscriber, engaged in an ongoing Internet session over an IP (Internet Protocol) link, to receive an incoming call over the cellular network without disrupting the Internet session.
The present invention is directed to telecommunications systems and methods for providing interoperability between a mobile/cellular system""s direct access to the Internet or other IP/packet data based networks and the telephony service provided by the POTS and ISDN networks, in order to allow a mobile subscriber to receive calls from the PSTN while engaged in data communication, for example, over the Internet. When the MS has an active connection to a server or router running IP, e.g., the Direct Access Unit (DAU) or to an Internet Service Provider, e.g., America On-Line, through Point-to-Point (PPP) or Serial Line Internet Protocol (SLIP) over a link layer protocol, such as HDLC or other modem protocol, an incoming PSTN call can be forwarded to a voice gateway within the serving MSC/VLR. The voice gateway then transforms the call to an Internet phone call on the IP protocol. From the called party""s (mobile subscriber""s) view, incoming calls will have the appearance of an Internet phone call coming from the Internet. During the direct access connection to the Internet the MS can signal specific information, using, e.g., a prefix, to activate the call forwarding to voice gateway feature.